Gefleckte Rotrückenkröte - Übersetzung translation from Berouge
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Mercy hat nicht gerade einen ihrer besten Tage. Und den gefleckten Rotrückenkröten geht es scheinbar ganz ähnlich. Verwirrt? Da seid ihr nicht allein, das ist Stefan auch.


_Diese Geschichte wurde von Berouge verfasst und kann hier auf gefunden werden unter dem Originaltitel Red SpeckledBack Toads. Ich habe sie ins Deutsche übersetzt, weil ich sie erstens großartig finde und zweitens meine Übersetzungskünste üben will. Ich freue mich sehr über konstruktives Feedback! Da es aber nicht meine Story ist, wäre es schön, Feedback zur Übersetzung zu hören und nicht zur Story selbst. Solches Feedback ist selbstverständlich auch immer willkommen, allerdings besser an Berouge selbst zu richten._

_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Geschichte. Es handelt sich um eine abgeschlossene kleine Story, es existieren keine weiteren Kapitel. Leider :) Selbstverständlich gehören alle Rechte an den Charakteren Patricia Briggs. Und die Erzählung selbst wurde wie gesagt auch nicht von mir verfasst. Ich übernehme alle Verantwortung für die Übersetzung. Nun folgt die Geschichte mit einigen einleitenden Worten von Berouge:_

* * *

_Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich Siegel der Nacht ausgelesen... Und ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es finde. Es ist, als wäre eine Tonne unnötiger neuer Informationen über uns ausgeschüttet worden und dann wurden wir um das Vergnügen betrogen, die ProtagonistInnen zu treffen, die wir lieben gelernt haben. Ehrlich gesagt, ich denke, es hat mir nicht gefallen. Nun ja, dafür gibt es ja Fanfiction. Old Coyote hat mir allerdings viel Spaß bereitet. Ich mag so skurrile Charaktere, die kaum oder gar kein Schamgefühl kennen._

_Zur Information: Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Gefleckte Rotrückenkröte gibt, ob sie tatsächlich in Afrika lebt oder ob sie gefährdet ist. Ist mir auch eigentlich egal, weil ich das hier gerade überhaupt nicht schreiben sollte... Ich prokrastiniere nur ein bisschen bevor ich mich ans Lernen für eine Geschichts-Zwischenprüfung machen muss. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ein paar Fehler vorkommen, aber ich hab das einfach schnell und in einem Rutsch runtergeschrieben_.

**Gefleckte Rotrückenkröte**

verfasst von: Berouge

Übersetzung: RozaRobota

Selbst an einem guten Tag waren die Dynamiken in einem Werwolfrudel extrem nervtötend für Außenseiter. Es war so wahnsinnig wichtig, wer wohin gehörte, warum So-und-so einen niedrigeren Rang hatte also Wolf Nummer 6, obwohl So-und-so technisch gesehen stärker und dominanter war und blablabla...

An einem guten Tag waren sie kompliziert, aber an einem schlechten – wie der, den Mercy gerade hatte – wollte sie nichts mehr, als sich die Haare ausreißen und dann an einen entlegenen, stillen Ort zurückziehen. Leider konnte sie nichts dergleichen tun.

Mercy zog den Schraubenschlüssel mit mehr Power, als eigentlich nötig war, an. Sie fluchte und brummte leise vor sich hin und verwünschte die pingelige Gruppe von Werwölfen, die ausgerechnet zum Rudel ihres Nachbarn – genauer gesagt zum Columbia-Rudel – gehörte.

„Verdammte... überhebliche...", murmelte sie, während sie einen gerissenen Kühlerschlauch vom Motor eines nagelneuen Mercedes löste und dabei mehr Kraft einsetzte, als sie normalerweise für jemandes 100000-Dollar-Fahrzeug wagen würde. „Von wegen 'Das ist eine reine Werwolfangelegenheit!'" Mercys Imitation der geschmeidigen Stimme des Werwolf-Alphas litt unter ihrer Wut und verdarb die Imitation.

Der Ton der Türklingel drang gedämpft durch die geschlossene Stahltür, die in die Werkstatt führte, wo sie sich gerade aufhielt. Mercy tat so, als würde sie das verdammte Ding nicht hören, und arbeitete weiter an ihrem momentanen Projekt.

Als sich die Bürotür öffnete, riss sie sich zusammen und setzte für die Kundschaft ein falsches freundliches Lächeln auf. Gabriel war mit Grippe zu Hause geblieben und bis er zurückkehrte, war sie allein für alle Werkstattangelegenheiten verantwortlich. Und das beinhaltete auch Umgang mit Kunden und Kundinnen.

Sie lehnte sich an der offenen Motorhaube vorbei, lächelte und begann ihre übliche Begrüßung abzuspulen: „Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie... Oh, _du_ bist's." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Mercedes zu und ihr Lächeln schmolz hinweg wie Eiskrem auf heißem Zement. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass ein Überraschungsbesuch von dir erst in ein paar Stunden zu erwarten wäre. Die Sonne ist noch nicht mal untergegangen."

Stefan, der ein lila Scooby-Doo T-Shirt und schmuddelige, dunkle Jeans trug, setzte sich auf einen der zahlreichen Arbeitsschemel, die in der Werkstatt herumstanden. „Hach, ich freue mich auch sehr, dich zu sehen! Mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage."

„Haha!", erwiderte Mercy mit herber Stimme. Sie löste Bolzen und Schrauben von einem Verbindungsrohr und fluchte laut, als Öl begann, aus der entstandenen Öffnung zu spritzten. „Verdammt, wo kommt das jetzt her?!"

„Dein Motorblock ist reichlich undicht."

„Echt jetzt? Danke auch, Nostradamus!", gab Mercy sauer zurück, während sie hektisch versuchte, den Ölfluss zu stoppen. „Das ist fantastisch, einfach großartig! Hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, so ein... Au!" Als eine scharfe Bolzenkante ihr in den Finger schnitt, riss ihr endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Für eine Sekunde sah sie einfach zu, wie das Lebensblut des Autos den Motorblock überströmte und auf den Boden tropfte. Dann drehte sie sich um und schleuderte den schweren Schraubenschlüssel mit aller Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Der schallende Krach befriedigte sie ganz und gar nicht und so schmiss sie ihren zweiten Schraubenschlüssel auch noch hinterher.

Die darauf folgende Stille war ohrenbetäubend und plötzlich war ihr ihr kleiner Wutausbruch peinlich. Ihre Schultern sackten zusammen und sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihrer unverletzten Hand. „Sorry, Stefan." Die Worte klangen gedämpft, aber sie wusste, er würde sie dennoch verstehen.

Stefan, der sich diese seltene Zurschaustellung von Wut ruhig angeschaut hatte, wirkte leicht amüsiert, aber achtete darauf, dies nicht zu zeigen, für den Fall, dass Mercy plötzlich aufblickte. Er wollte schließlich vermeiden, dass eines dieser schweren Werkzeuge in seine Richtung geflogen kam. „Und was hat dein Fell heute so gesträubt?"

„Statistik." Mercys Stimme klang gepresst. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und ging ihr misshandeltes Werkzeug einsammeln.

Als dem keine weitere Erklärung folgte, brummte Stefan: „Hm, vergib mir bitte mein mangelhaftes Verständnis, aber... Statistik? Ich hatte dich immer eher für eine Mathe-Hasserin gehalten als eine heimlichen Mathematikerin."

Mercy bahnte sich einen Weg zu der Werkbank, an der Stefan lehnte, und räumte die Schraubenschlüssel mit erheblich mehr Sorgfalt auf, als sie ihnen davor hatte zukommen lassen. „Ja, Statistik. Du weißt schon: Zahlen und Datenverarbeitung und das alles. Ich versteh's einfach nicht." Sie öffnete eine Schranktür und holte eine kleine, verbeulte Schachtel mit Pflastern heraus. Die Schachtel was so ölverschmiert wie alles andere in der Werkstatt, aber das schien ihr nicht weiter aufzufallen, als sie ein Pflaster mit ihrem größtenteils sauberen Daumen und kleinen Finger herausfischte. „Du wirst dir deine Klamotten mit Öl versauen, wenn du dich weiterhin dort anlehnst." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der der Vampir in lässiger Pose gegen die Werkbank lehnte.

Stefan wischte ihre weisen Worte mit einer gleichgültigen Handbewegung fort. „Für solche Fälle gibt's doch Zeug. Aber erstmal" – er wandte sich Mercy zu, um ihr das Pflaster aus der Hand zu nehmen, bevor es so dreckig war wie sie selbst und machte eine fortscheuchende Handbewegung – „erstmal gehst du dich waschen, bevor du noch Wundbrand bekommst und grün anläufst oder dir etwas ähnlich Unkleidsames geschieht."

„Das kriegt man von rostigem Metall, Stefan."

„Nicht immer. Ab, husch!" Er schnippte mit den Fingern und schaute mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, wie sie davon trottete.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du so lustig findest, Stefan, aber ich bin gar nicht in der Laune, ausgelacht zu werden." Ihre körperlose Stimme drang vom Badezimmer auf der anderen Seite der Werkstatt zu ihm herüber.

„Ich lache gar nicht."

„Doch, du lachst."

Stefan lachte jetzt tatsächlich in sich hinein. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und seinen Ellbogen direkt in eine frische Ölpfütze. „Ah! _Dannazione_!"

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt." tönte Mercy heiter, als sie das Badlicht ausschaltete und zurückschlenderte.

Stefan schnappte sich einen versifften Lappen und versuchte verzweifelt, den ärgerlichen Fleck zu entfernen, aber er schmierte das Öl nur tiefer ins Gewebe. „Tja, das war wohl eher kontraproduktiv," sagte er nachdenklich und warf den Lappen über seine Schulter nach hinten, bevor er nach ihrer jetzt einigermaßen sauberen Hand griff. „Also Statistik, richtig?"

Mercy schürzte die Lippen und antwortete nicht sofort. „Ich hab mich immer schon über die Zahlen gewundert."

Stefan wusste nicht genau, wohin dieser Gedankengang sie führen sollte. Er zog geschickt die Plastikstreifen vom Pflaster ab und nickte ermutigend. „Ist das so?"

„Ja. Wie die Zahlen genau anzeigen, wie Situationen ausgehen werden in diesen immer wiederkehrenden Mustern," fuhr sie fort und sah ihm zu, wie er vorsichtig ihren Finger in seine Hände nahm und die Haut massierte, um das Ausmaß der Verletzung beurteilen zu können. „Zum Beispiel, wie die Chancen gerade ganz schlecht stehen für die gefleckte Rotrückenkröte in Afrika."

„Wie bitte?" Stefan war verwirrt.

„Ja." Mercy nickte mit dem Kopf, bevor sie vor Schmerz fauchte, als er die Haut an ihrem Finger so verschob, dass der frische Schnitt sich wieder öffnete. „Mit all den schlimmen Dingen, die den Kröten gerade widerfahren, da frag ich mich, wie lange sie noch ihr friedliches Krötenleben leben können bis sie völlig ausgerottet sind."

„Ich verstehe." Das tat er nicht. Nicht wirklich. Aber das brauchte Mercy nicht zu wissen.

„Und der WWF hilft auch nicht wirklich. Die lassen so viele Leute durchs Krötenland trampeln, dass alles durcheinander gerät und die kleinen Kröten gar nicht mehr wissen, wann es Zeit ist zum Fliegenfangen und rumspringen und die anderen Krötensachen. Und das alles im Namen des Naturschutzes."

„Ich... verstehe." Er hatte langsam eine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Wirklich?", fragte Mercy mit leiser Stimme und ihren Augen fest auf ihren frisch verarzteten Finger gerichtet.

Stefan sah Mercy an. Die Freundlichkeit, die sonst wie eine kleine Supernova von ihr ausstrahlte, war durch angespannte Gesichtszüge verdrängt worden. „Mercy, sie versuchen doch nur, das Richtige zu tun für die... Kröten."

„Ach, _das __i__st es_, was sie tun?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ist das wirklich, was sie tun? Oder machen sie das alles bloß für ihren eigenen Vorteil? Du weißt schon, um sich die übereifrigen Hippies vom Leib und das Ökosystem im Gleichgewicht zu halten? Ist es zum Wohl der Kröten oder zur Beruhigung ihres Gewissens, dass sie all das tun?" Stefan legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ich denke, dass die Belegschaft des WWF ausschließlich aus übereifrigen Hippies besteht, Mercy."

„Darum geht's doch gar nicht!", fuhr sie auf, entschlossen, dieses Gespräch und Stefan fahren zu lassen. Aber dieser ergriff ihren Arm und hinderte sie am Abdampfen.

„Sie versuchen einfach, das zu tun, was sie für das beste halten", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und musterte nachdenklich ihren misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist eben eine einzigartige Situation, in der sich die Gescheckte Rotbauchkröte..." – „Gefleckte Rotrückenkröte!", korrigierte sie ihn hitzig. „...befindet." fuhr Stefan fort, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er die Unterbrechung überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. „Und es besteht die nicht unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass sie sich ganz und gar unsicher sind, wie sie sie überhaupt beschützen können. Diese doofen Hippies sind es nun mal nicht gewohnt, die Welt aus der Perspektive einer Kröte zu betrachten. Oder genaugenommen, aus der Perspektive eines beliebigen vernunftbegabten Wesens überhaupt."

Mit einem leidgeprüften Seufzer ließ Mercy langsam die Spannung aus ihren Schultern entweichen. Sie wandte ihren Blick von Stefan ab, um zu vermeiden, dass er etwas sehen könnte, dass sie lieber nicht teilen wollte.

„Ist es so falsch, was sie da machen?", hakte Stefan etwas zögerlich nach. Mercy schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihren Gedanken zu dem Thema freien Lauf. „Vielleicht wollen die Kröten ja eine Veränderung. Vielleicht halten die Artenschützer die Kröten ja davon ab, dass sie ihre Flügel ausbreiten und losfliegen."

„Kröten fliegen nicht, Mercy", bemerkte Stefan zutreffenderweise.

„Tja, vielleicht wollen sie ja. Und Leute wie du halten sie davon ab", fuhr sie ihn an, bevor sie sich aus seinem Griff wand und zurück zum fast vergessenen Mercedes stampfte, um alles für den Abend aufzuräumen.

„Mercy, es kann doch sein, dass Adam und seine Wölfe sich so beschützerisch benehmen, weil du schon allein physisch einfach nicht ausreichend Stärke und Ausdauer besitzt, um es _alleine _mit der gesamten übernatürlichen Welt auf einmal aufzunehmen", sagte Stefan und ließ endlich die lächerliche Doppel-Bedeutung ihres Gespräches fallen, die sie bis dahin aufrecht erhalten hatten. „Verdammt, das ist überhaupt der Grund, warum die meisten Monster sich zusammentun; in Siedhen und in Rudeln und in... was auch immer die Feen es nennen. So ist das Leben sicherer."

Mercy hielt auf ihrem Weg zu den großen Mülleimern neben dem Garagentor inne, in denen sie Katzenstreu aufbewahrte. „Dafür kann ich nichts, Stefan." Sie setzte ihren Weg fort und murmelte so leise, dass er sie fast nicht verstehen konnte: „Ich war in dem Zusammenhang ja nicht die unwillige Partei."

Ah ja, da war einer der vielen verborgenen Knackpunkte, um die es hier ging. Stefan dachte nicht, dass er es sich erlauben konnte, tiefer in dieses Thema einzusteigen, jedenfalls nicht im Moment, nicht heute Nacht.

„Was hast du denn von ihnen erwartet?", fragte er leichthin und lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück an die Werkbank, diesmal auf der Hut vor weiteren streunenden Ölpfützen.

„Mich nicht zu ersticken!", brach es leidenschaftlich aus ihr heraus, während sie Streu über die Öllache unter dem Auto schüttete. „Ich bin ausgezeichnet alleine klar gekommen, und zwar für verdammt viel länger als irgendeiner von denen zugeben oder anerkennen will. Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, danke!"

„Abtrünnige Werwölfe, verrückte Wissenschaftler, von Dämonen besessene Vampire, Feenvolk – du ziehst Ärger definitiv mit beunruhigender Leichtigkeit an." Er bemerkte zu spät, dass er genau das Falsche gesagt hatte.

„Ich hab mir all den Ärger bloß eingefangen, weil ich ihnen, dir _und_ dem Feenvolk geholfen habe!", blaffte sie. „Verkenne das nicht als _meine _Fehlleistung, Stefano Uccello!" Mercy griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach der Motorhaube und knallte sie mit so viel Wucht zu, dass diese zurückprallte. Sie drückte sie erneut nach unten und achtete darauf, dass der Verschluss einschnappte, bevor sie die restlichen Feierabend-Aufräumarbeiten der Werkstatt in Angriff nahm.

„Ich hab es nie als deine Fehlleistung gemeint, Mercy", sagte Stefan beschwichtigend. „Ich meinte nur, dass dir schlimme Dinge zustoßen, und du bist so besonders sterblich und so besonders wichtig für einige von uns."

Sie schnaubte bloß während sie eine Tür neben ihm öffnete. Er stoppte ihre Bewegung mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Arm. „Mercy, du bist meine Freundin. Und aufgrund meiner Unfähigkeit und Fehler, weiß nun auch meine Herrin, was du wirklich bist: eine natürliche Feindin der Vampire. Das macht dich zur Zielscheibe ihres Ärgers und das bereitet mir außerordentlichen Kummer." Ihre Augen wurden weicher und er fuhr fort: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass – vor dem Hintergrund, dass ich bin was ich bin und dazu noch dein Freund – auch du ähnliche Gefühle hegen würdest, wäre die Menschheit sich meiner Existenz bewusst und würde viel Zeit darauf verwenden, in ruchloser Art und Weise _mein_ Ableben zu planen."

Mercy gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und nickte: „Ja, das würd ich. Tu ich."

Stefan lächelte ob ihrer rückhaltlos ehrlichen Antwort und ließ ihren Arm los. „Und ich weiß genau, dass Adam, weil er nicht nur wahnsinnig dominant sondern auch noch Rudelführer ist, ein riesiges Problem damit hat, wenn Leute um ihn herum – und _für ihn_ – verletzt werden und es in seiner Macht steht, das zu verhindern."

„Ja, genau so ist Adam... Aber muss er deswegen so tyrannisch sein? Ehrlich, mit ihm _und _Samuel in meinem Umfeld, verlier ich noch den Verstand." „Das kann er nicht ändern... keiner von beiden." Stefan kratzte sich am Kinn. „Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich mal einen Wolf verteidigen würde", murmelte er verwundert. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Aber verstehst du, was ich meine? Wieso wir tun, was wir tun?"

„Ja", räumte sie müde ein. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut finden muss." Er nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich hab heute Abend den Kürzeren gezogen."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ach nichts."

Sie gab ihm einen misstrauischen Blick und sah ihn abschätzend an bevor sie noch einmal im Bad verschwand, um sich umzuziehen. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass es ein Zeichen von Wahnsinn ist, mit dir selbst zu reden?"

„Folgst du jemals selbst den Ratschlägen, die du predigst?"

„Ich predige nicht, Reißzahn!"

„Du hättest mich glatt täuschen können, Fusseltier", erwiderte er unbekümmert und streifte etwas unsichtbaren Staub von seiner Schulter.

Er hörte ihr Lachen durch die geschlossene Badtür und grinste. „Was hast du heute Abend noch vor?", rief er. Er wusste, dass sie ihn trotz der Tür und des laufenden Duschwassers hören konnte.

„Ich wollte Kekse backen und dann ein paar der schmutzigen Wäscheberge in Angriff nehmen. Wieso?"

„Nacht des schlechten Films bei Kyle. Ein Notfall. Ich soll dich abholen und mitbringen."

„Was ist der Notfall?"

„Keine Ahnung. Warren wirkte ziemlich mitgenommen am Telefon und im Hintergrund konnte ich jemanden, der wie Kyle klang, über Kaschmir und Wäschebleiche schimpfen hören." Einige Minuten später trat Mercy, gekleidet in Jeans und einem sauberen T-Shirt, aus einer Wolke von Wasserdampf. „Oje, Warren hat mal wieder die Wäsche gemacht."

„Ich verstehe...", sagte Stefan langsam und offensichtlich verwirrt. „Ist das ein Problem?"

„Warren versteht einfach nicht, dass manche Kleidungsstücke professionell gereinigt werden müssen." Mercy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten ihn retten gehen."

Stefan zog die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und wog sie mit einem Glitzern im Auge in der Hand. „Fertig, kleine Kröte? Oder erscheinen dir die Statistiken immer noch zu beängstigend, um einen Abend mit Freunden zu verbringen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Stefan. Wenn ich deine Meinung wollte, würd ich sie dir schon sagen." Aber Mercy lächelte und griff nach seinen Arm um ihn zu seinem Bus zu ziehen. Irgendwie war es einfacher mit den Tatsachen umzugehen, da sie daran erinnert worden war, dass alles aus Sorge um sie geschah. Zumindest für den Moment.

_Ich muss morgen für eine Zwischenprüfung lernen. Und was für ein lahmes Ende. ^_^ Aber ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß dabei, Eure Zeit mit meiner Geschichte zu verschwenden!_

* * *

_Dies waren Berouges abschließende Worte. Ich bin mir sicher, keinerlei Zeit wurde beim Lesen "verschwendet" - höchstens im besten vorstellbaren Sinne. Mich hat die Erzählung oft zum Lachen gebracht, genau wie Patricia Briggs Bücher es regelmäßig tun. Ich hoffe, diese Freude am Lesen kommt auch in meiner Übersetzung auf._


End file.
